Prisionera de mortífagos
by Tentacion Prohibida
Summary: Rodolphus Lestrange & Hermione Granger & Rabastan Lestrange.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Hermione tiró de las cuerdas de arriba hacia abajo. Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban irritados y sangraban por la fricción. Era culpa suya que se encontrase en esta situación. No pudo esperar hasta que la zona hubiese sido declarada segura. Tenía que encontrar información antes que nadie, no podía dejarlo solo. Ahora tenía que resolver la situación en la que se encontraba. Bueno…todo el mundo decía que era una sabelotodo y que moriría en la guerra, ahora sabía que así sería.

Habían estado cerca de encontrar un hechizo que acabase con Voldemort. Querían mirar libros, pero todos estaban en el interior de Malfoy Manor. ¿En qué otro lugar si no?

Harry y Ron habían elaborado un plan para infiltrarse en la mansión, aunque tomaría algunas semanas llevarlo a cabo. Bueno, ella no podía esperar tanto tiempo. Hermione salió de por la noche con la capa de Harry. Sabía que el profesor Snape conocía la manera de llegar a la mansión.

Hermione había logrado colarse en las habitaciones privadas del profesor. Él no estaba allí. ¿Tal vez usó Polvos Flu? Por supuesto, ahora sonaba algo loco, pero era lo más lógico de todo. Caminó hacia la chimenea, arrojó los polvos y gritó "Malfoy Manor", sabiendo que iba a ser capturada al segundo que saliese de la llama.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Ahora estaba aquí, atada como un pavo a punto de ser devorada, a la espera del golpe final. Habían pasado más de tres horas, o al menos era lo que pensaba. ¿Cuándo se acabaría todo?

Podía oír pisadas fuera de su celda y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido a medida que los pasos se acercaban. Estaba preparada para el golpe venidero…pero no pasó nada. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Los pasos se pararon y miró los ojos de sus captores. Eran los mismísimos hermanos Lestrange. Ambos con la misma gracia aristocrática y belleza, sus ojos penetrantes y, por supuesto, su inigualable perfección…con sus típicas sonrisas altaneras.

- Bien, bien, Rabastan. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que la sangre sucia llegó para jugar.-se mofó Rodolphus.

- Granger ¿realmente eres tan tonta? Honestamente, ¿pensaste que pasarías desapercibido si entrabas por la red Floo? Creía que eras más inteligente.

- Dime, inmunda ¿alguien sabe que estás aquí?-preguntó Rodolphus.

Hermione mantuvo su boca cerrada. Sabía que si les decía que nadie sabía su paradero, perdería todas las fichas para un posible trueque.

- Mmmm…no quieres contestar ¿verdad? Bueno, tu silencio es más que suficiente. Creo que te aventuraste sola en esta búsqueda. ¿No es así, señorita Granger? Ahora…ya que nadie va a venir por ti. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? Creo que voy a dejar que Rabastan decida. ¿Qué piensas, hermano?

- Tengo una idea, Rodolphus.-Rabastan se inclinó para susurrar al oído de su hermano.

- Muy bien, Rabastan. En ese caso, voy a pasar a la señorita Granger a una…digamos…más cómoda ubicación.

- Sí, Rodolphus.

Rodolphus había abierto la puerta de su celda y estaba apuntándola con la varita.

- ¡Mobilicorpus!-gritó el mayor de los Lestrange. Hermione podía sentir que se estaba levantando y trató de luchar contra el hechizo.-No luche contra el hechizo, señorita Granger o me veré obligado a petrificarte.

Hermione dejó de luchar y permitió que su cuerpo fuese llevado a lo que parecía ser una sala de estar. La lujosa decoración y la escasa cantidad de muebles la llevaron a creer que esta era la sala de visitas. El único mobiliario de la habitación era un sillón de respaldo alto, un diván tapizado de manera extravagante y una pequeña mesa.

Rodolphus llevó a Hermione a una de las paredes. Unas pocas palabras susurradas y la ató a la pared de piernas y manos, con cuerdas de seda verde y plata. Hermione se sorprendió cuando su ropa desapareció.

- ¡Asquerosos bastardos enfermos! ¡Devuélvanme mi ropa!

- No lo haremos y vas a estar muy feliz de no tenerla.-contestó Rodolphus.-Mientras estés aquí, atada a la pared, vamos a divertirnos a tu costa. Vas a estar…digamos…emocionada. Entonces te soltaremos y pasaremos un buen rato contigo. Después, te soltaremos para que puedas regresar con tus amigos. Usada, contaminada, sucia y sabrás que has disfrutado de cada minuto con nosotros y regresarás arrastrándote a por más. Te daremos todo lo que quieras, a cambio de información. Tú, señorita Granger, te convertirás en nuestra espía.

- ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca permitiré que ninguno de los dos me ponga un dedo encima! Al segundo que eso suceda, correré y saldré de aquí.

- No creo que eso suceda, pero vamos a comprobarlo ¿no? Ven aquí, Rabastan.-Rodolphus le tendió la mano y tiró de Rabastan hacia él.

Hermione vio paralizada como los hermanos Lestrange se besaban. Vio como el beso se hacía más profundo, mientras luchaban por el poder. Sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a excitarse y se reprendió a sí misma. Volvió su atenció a la escena que tenía delante. Rodolphus había comenzado a desvestir a Rabastan, mientras Rabastan le quitaba la camisa a su hermano, Rodolphus buscaba a tientas los cierres del pantalón de Rabastan.

Hermione pronto se encontró con problemas para apartar los ojos de los dos. La ropa continuó siendo eliminada y más piel quedaba al descubierto. En poco tiempo, ambos hombres estaban completamente desnudos y Hermione era un manojo de temblores de excitación.

Los dos hombres, al parecer, habían olvidado su presencia. Continuaron probándose, explorándose el uno al otro. Cuando Rabastan acercó más a Rodolphus, Hermione se estremeció de lujuria y vio como Rabastan chupaba la polla de su hermano. Perdida en la bruma de la lujuria…gimió.

Rodolphus la miró y sonrió.-Rabastan, hermano. Creo que la señorita Granger está lista para jugar.

Rabastan se apartó de su hermano y se acercó a ella.-¿Estás lista?-Pellizcó uno de sus pezones, deleitándose con el gemido que recibió. Metió la mano entre sus piernas y deslizó un dedo entre sus pliegues.-Supongo que sí.

Rodolphus movió su varita y la desató. Rabastan la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el diván. Rodolphus se inclinó y puso su boca sobre su pecho mientras Rabastan la abría las piernas y se inclinaba para saborearla. Hermione se retorcía en su boca y pedía más.

- Porfavor…más…yo…necesito…más.

- Oh, conseguirás más…mucho más.-contestó Rodolphus arrastrando las palabras.

Rodolphus se puso de pie y frotó la cabeza de su polla contra sus labios, exigiendo su entrada. Rabastan continuó pasando su lengua por su clítoris. En cuestión de minutos, Hermione gritó el primero de los muchos orgasmos que tendría esa noche.

Poco a poco, Rabastan se deslizó por su cuerpo y capturó su boca que sabía al miembro duro de su hermano. Degustándose a sí misma de la boca de Rabastan, Hermione gimió.

- Más.-jadeó.

Rabastan se bajó de ella y la levantó, colocándola sobre Rodolphus. Hermione envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Rabastan agarró la polla de Rodolphus y la dirigió a su apertura virgen. Poco a poco, los dos descendieron sobre ella. Hermione gritó, pero no tardó en gemir y jadear de placer. Rabastan apretó un dedo en su entrada trasera y provocó un grito de sorpresa.

- Vamos a joderte los dos…

- ¡Merlín, sí!-suspiro ella.

Rabastan deslizó un dedo en ella, luego otro. Cuando decidió que estaba lista, colocó su polla en su entrada.

- Porfavor, Rabastan.-gimió Hermione.

Rabastan entró en ella, disfrutando de la sensación de la polla de su hermano, a través de la delgada pared entre ellos. Juntos, encontraron un ritmo viable y comenzaron a empujar en serio.

- ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Sí!-gritó Hermione una y otra vez orgasmo tras orgasmo.

Pronto, los movimientos de ambos hombres se convirtieron en erráticos y Rabastan no pudo soportarlo más, explotó en el fondo de su culo y se desplomó de nuevo en el diván, agotado. Rodolphus siguió su camino un poco más, pero pronto llegó también a su clímax. Se sentó también en el sillón, con Hermione todavía en su regazo…drenado.

- Quiero unas cuantas rondas más antes de enviarla de vuelta.-dijo Rodolphus.

- ¿Todavía piensas en enviarla de vuelta?

- Por supuesto. Pero no te preocupes. Volverá.

- Me alegro de que estés tan seguro de eso, Rodolphus.

- Lo estoy.

Hermione pensó que en realidad, Rodolphus tenía razón. Podía acostumbrarse a esto.


End file.
